


Five times Janet was rendered completely speechless

by rebeccavoy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/pseuds/rebeccavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Five times Janet was rendered completely speechless</p><p>Rating: G<br/>Spoilers: minor for Broca Divide; Heroes, pt 2</p><p>Summary: written for lj: sg1_five_things</p><p>Author’s Note: sg1_five_things</p><p>Date: 3/08/09</p><p>Disclaimer: Stargate doesn’t belong to me, someone outbid me on ebay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five times Janet was rendered completely speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Five times Janet was rendered completely speechless
> 
> Rating: G  
> Spoilers: minor for Broca Divide; Heroes, pt 2
> 
> Summary: written for lj: sg1_five_things
> 
> Author’s Note: sg1_five_things
> 
> Date: 3/08/09
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate doesn’t belong to me, someone outbid me on ebay.

1\. The fight hadn’t been particularly bad, nor new or even unexpected. It was just the same old argument that had become part of the day-to-day of their marriage.

Except it wasn’t.

He had turned, mid-argument, and had left the room, their house, her life – taking her words with him. They didn’t finish that last argument, never would. But it hardly mattered, it had all been said long ago.

 

2\. It was a rare day indeed when SG-1 decided to cooperate with her infirmary staff, so Janet was hardly surprised when the nurse on duty said SG-1 had refused to see anyone but her. She was surprised, however, to hear that they had bolted in post-mission and barricaded the door until she arrived.

She knocked on the door to her own infirmary, feeling a little silly. “Hello? Colonel O’Neill? Sam?”

“That you, Janet?” Daniel asked.

“Yes. Can I, ah… can I come in?”

“No!”

Janet rolled her eyes at the griping colonel and pushed on the door only to find that it was indeed blocked.

“Sir, we have to let her in.” She recognised the voice Daniel had identified as the one Sam reserved for ‘crazy aliens’. Seemed O’Neill also fell into this category.

“Like hell we do. Hammond said we had to report to the infirmary, he said nothing about seeing the Doc – or letting the Doc see us.”

He didn’t want her to see them? Well that was it; she was definitely getting in there now. She leant her full weight against the door, pushing in earnest. It gave ever so slightly before bouncing right back; she suspected Teal’c had taken up guard on the other side.

“Come on, Jack,” Daniel responded. “We can’t stay like this forever. Besides, Janet won’t say anything.”

The bickering (naturally) continued a while longer but she was finally given admittance – only to fall into an uncontrollable laughter at the fluorescent pink colouring of their skin.

“Well sir,” she heard Sam say calmly between guffaws. “Daniel did promise she wouldn’t say anything.”

 

3\. Janet sighed and rubbed her face in irritation. She had dashed across town, leaving behind a full infirmary, in order to get here on time, but now it seemed that Cassie would be taking all the time in the world making the trip from classroom to car.

She felt like sticking her head out the window and yelling for Cassie to “get her butt into gear”, her standard response to dallying nurses. But even as she thought it she saw Colonel O’Neill’s amused face in her mind and thought better of it. Cassie may spend a lot of time on base, but she was a twelve-year old girl, not a soldier. She settled for a quick toot of the horn and what she hoped was a suitably maternal – yet action-prodding – smile.

It seemed to do the trick. Cassie waved and turned back to her friend, her words floating back to Janet’s ears. “That’s my mum. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

‘Mum.’

All the words on punctuality, gentle but firm, had disappeared instantly.

 

4\. She recognised the smell before she opened her eyes. It was the strongly hygienic scent that people associated with pain and discomfort but that, for her, had become more like home than her house.

Despite this comfort with her surroundings, however, she was loathe to open her eyes. She was a doctor. It was her job to be there to heal and to comfort. She wasn’t supposed to be the one in the bed, all trussed up with no one with enough security clearance to come visit. It was an all-too-familiar crash and ‘whoops’ that finally forced her to fully join the land of the living, and what she saw caused her eyes to tear and all words to escape her.

Sam sat by her side, Cassie tightly enclosed within her arms despite her age. Daniel had taken up residence on the bed opposite her, for once not hooked up to an IV, but sitting surrounded by books as he went about translating the object she had been foolish enough to touch. Colonel O’Neill was investigating a tray of equipment, trying to see how best to extricate his yoyo. And Teal’c was holding firm to one of the largest bouquets of flowers she had ever seen, glaring intently at anyone who dared wander too near.

She smiled softly but said nothing, there was nothing that needed to be said. She had spent years watching this team – her friends – camping out at each others bedsides. It had been foolish to expect anything less from them. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing her family was watching over her.

 

5\. It was odd, Daniel thought, to see Janet offworld. She was part of the SGC, part of home; no matter what happened offworld, part of returning home safe was coming home to Janet. She wasn’t supposed to be part of the blood and fighting.

He watched as she pushed a loose lock of hair out of her eyes, leaving behind a disturbing streak of blood across her skin. She, however, never moved her eyes from her patient. Daniel marvelled, not for the first time, at the gentleness of her flying hands and the comforting no-nonsense tone of her voice; a small bubble of calm in the middle of all the chaos.

When her words suddenly stopped, Daniel felt an immediate chill fill him. Janet’s heart was unending, she would never stop offering whatever comfort she could, even if it was only the continuing softness of her voice.

He felt his head turn against his will, his eyes landing on her still form with a sickening inability to look away. Weapons fire continued to arc over them, but all he thought, the only words his brain could form, was that only Janet would have the right words to say.


End file.
